COQ Pt4: Carved In Stone
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: INCOMPLETE. The second Great War was all but a faded memory. Now the Sons of 2nd War children must face an uncertain future with the most unlikely of allies... whether they realise it or not... 4th installment of 'COQ' Series. Slash Alert
1. Dropping Eaves

(sequel to "Aiden's Song")

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, or any other any thing/person/aspect associated with HP™. JK Rowling is the person who has that happy power. In reading this fiction you have agreed not to put the author in a position of prosecution (of any kind) by any parties who may find themselves in a disagreement with the morals/situations/actions that are stated in this fiction. This fic is done purely for entertainment purposes only, and is not meant to be taken seriously.

**Chapter 1 — Dropping Eaves**

Seventeen years had passed since that cold Christmas Eve when Aiden, the first of the four Flint children, came into the world. But lately his thirty-five-year-old father Oliver was beginning to think that getting his first born out of bed was by far a much harder task.

"Aiden, it's time to get up!" Oliver yelled through the closed bedroom door for the third time that morning. Inside, Aiden just rolled over and went back to sleep. He heard the door open and the footsteps of his twelve-year-old twin siblings as they raced in.

"Aiden! Aiden! It's time to get up! Aiden!" He just put his head under his pillow, hoping they would go away when they suddenly went quiet — which was _never_ a good sign. Within seconds, they were jumping on his bed and shaking him roughly, yelling for him to get up. Frustrated, he threw one over his shoulder and held the other under his arm and deposited them out into the hallway before shutting his door. After lying back down, he heard a small popping sound. Before he could react he was hoisted up onto someone's shoulder, carried to the bathroom and unceremoniously dropped into a tub full of ice cold water.

_"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!"_ He jumped out and found himself shivering next to his other father, Marcus — who was currently grinning very widely, obviously pleased with his handy work.

"Morning, son," Marcus said cheerily. Aiden just glared. "Well, since you've already had a bath, you should get dressed. We're leaving in an hour." Marcus turned, leaving his eldest child dripping and glaring.

Marcus, Oliver and the three younger Flints were all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Aiden had finally emerged. He'd taken a proper shower and dressed, but was still sporting the glare that was much in the same manner as Marcus. The more Aiden grew, the more he resembled the former Slytherin. Had it not been for his naturally lighter hair colour, and the obvious age difference, they could have been mistaken for the same person.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with his presence," Oliver teased. Aiden just sat down and grabbed some toast, still a bit bitter at his rude (and not to mention cold) wake-up.

When they'd all finished and everything had been cleared away, they gathered around the fireplace to floo over to the Burrow.

.-.-.-.-.

Aiden enjoyed spending time with his all his aunts, uncles and cousins. He knew, of course, they weren't really his blood relatives, but they were so close it didn't matter. Every weekend the whole family would get together for a day at the Burrow. It was a good thing that it was only for the day, given the overall size of the family. Arthur and Molly Weasley had, in total, nine children (Oliver and Harry included), six children-in-law, and twenty grandchildren (with two on the way). Only three of his uncles remained single (Bill, Charlie, and Harry).

He sat on a stone bench, under the shade of a tree, at the far end of the garden, watching all his younger cousins running amok, and laughing. Without needing to look, another boy, a year younger than himself, sat beside him.

"It never ceases to amaze me how fast they grow," a familiar voice said from beside him. Aiden turned to his cousin Karl Weasley, the oldest child of Percy and Kali Weasley.

"Karl, they're not that much younger than us," Aiden pointed out, Karl just grinned.

"I know. But I can remember them learning to walk." Aiden sighed. In some respects he believed his cousin to be more than a little sentimental and a bit too much for his own good. But that's what he loved about Karl Weasley. He looked at the world with such wonder and innocence.

"Walk with me?" The two stood and exited the garden area. They walked into the woods that surrounded the Burrow, easily finding their way to a place where a small river filled a large natural pool before draining down another stream. It was easily their most favourite retreat. Karl sat on the pool's edge, contently gazing deep into the water's gentle surface. "What are you thinking of, love?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Karl replied as he removed his shoes and socks before dangling his legs in the pool, the hem of his shorts inches from the water. Aiden sat beside the younger boy and followed suit.

"I guess you're right, though."

"About what?"

"They _are_ growing pretty fast. It makes me feel old." Karl chuckled. "Well, don't you?"

"Sure. But if we're old, what are our parents?"

"Oh, c'mon. We both know they grew up with Merlin." Karl laughed at this. Aiden loved the sound of the younger boy's laugh.

"Yeah, but do you ever think of what it would be like to have all that?" Karl said as he gently kicked his legs forward and back.

"All what?" asked Aiden as he reached forward to trail his fingers in the calm water.

"The family, the children."

"Uh, haven't you noticed? You already have that." Karl glanced beside him to find Aiden giving him that one eyebrow up look. "It's proven every weekend."

"I know _that,_ stupid," Karl shot back, splashing some water at the older boy. "But that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean, love?" Aiden asked, splashing back.

"What I _meant_ was, a family of my own, kids of my own all that stuff." He looked into Aiden's face, before continuing in a hushed voice. "And I want it all with _you."_ He sighed and looked back to the pool in front of them. "But that would be impossible."

"Why? Do you think I don't want any of that? 'Cause I do."

"I know. It's just that we're family, and neither of our parents knows of what goes on between us."

"What's there to know?" Aiden asked, simply. "I love you. That's everything."

"I wish I could be as trusting with fate as you are." Aiden responded by wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "I just don't want them to freak out with us like you fathers' parents did with them."

"Your parents aren't my fathers' parents. After all, it was your family who took in mine. I'm sure they'll be as accepting with us. And what are the chances of _my_ parents freaking out over this?"

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm a Flint," Aiden puffed out his chest a bit. "We're always right, didn't you notice?" In response, Aiden found himself landing in the water. "That's the _second_ time I've been in over my head in water today!" When all he got was laughter, he grabbed hold of the other boy's ankles and pulled him in. Karl came up sputtering, and glared at him.

"That was so _un-_cool." After a moment of scowling, the two proceeded to have a water fight, their laughs ringing through the woods. Neither of the boys took any notice of the snake in the grass on the other side of the pool, even as it slithered away.

- 30 -

End Chapter 1

¡PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Lost in the Fog of London

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one.

**Chapter 2 — Lost in the Fog of London**

It was Friday again at the Flints, and Aiden was bored out of his mind. His Uncle Percy had decided to take his family on a mini-vacation to the Republic of Moldova, meaning it had been a whole week since he'd seen Karl. They wrote letter back and forth all week, but it wasn't the same as being together. It didn't help that he was having yet another one of his headaches.

They had become more frequent as he got older; they had also become more intense. Repeated visits to both wizarding Healers and muggle Doctors had been unable to explain the source of them. The muggle doctors claimed it to be chronic migraines and had proscribed various medications to try counter-act the severity of his "migraines", but nothing seemed to really work. They did, however, keep him "high as a kite" as his fourteen-year-old sister Nova liked to put it.

He lay in bed as the headache began to subdue. After a half an hour he stood up and dressed in muggle clothing (fashionable for a modern muggle teenager, unlike what most in the wizarding world would think to wear.) He exited the house his parents owned that was placed in a half muggle area of London. It was a common place for wizarding families who either preferred the company of muggles or who had family ties in the muggle world. His Aunt Ginny lived two streets over with her muggle husband and two children (a third on the way).

Aiden walked down the street and turned out of the rural area leading into the first row of shops. He often liked to wander through muggle London and slowly made his way to his favourite bookshop, Litter Ace-E. He was browsing through the computer technology section when a familiar voice called out.

"Aiden Flint! Man, I haven't seen or heard from you in months." Jascha Rastus was a muggle friend of Aiden's who had gone to the same muggle elementary school as Aiden (until Aiden had been accepted into Hogwarts and went off to "boarding school in Scotland").

"Jay, what you been up to this year? God, you got tall! How long was I gone for?"

"5'10" and counting, seems like only last summer I was 4'11"."

"It _was_ only last summer," Aiden laughed.

"Whatever man, lets go grab a bite at Carmen's and catch up."

"Sounds good." The two boys exited the bookshop and headed to Carmen's Food & Grill, the usual hangout for people under twenty, and ordered the usual burger and fries.

"So, anything fun and exciting happen to you since I last graced your presence?" Jay teased as they waited for their order.

"Oh uh, nothing much really," Aiden lied. He and Karl had started dating during the last school year. "You know how it is, just the usual school work and boring classes."

"Uh-huh, so how long have you been seeing him?" Jay asked knowingly.

"Just over eight months- hey wait a minute," Aiden stopped suddenly realizing what Jay had just said.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Jay laughed. "It's completely obvious you're seeing someone. It was written all over your face when I asked how your year was. Besides, I've known you since nursery school. I know your type: tall, handsome, male," Jay sniggered at his friend's blushing features.

"Either we've been friends too long, or there's something you're not telling me," was all Aiden said.

"We have been friends too long, you're getting boring," Jay laughed again. "Nah, I'm seeing this girl, Tara. Oh, and I'm okay with it by the way, just in case you were wondering."

"Thanks man. You're actually the first person to find out about it. We haven't even told our parents."

"Why?" Jay asked as the food arrived. "It's not like your folks wouldn't be okay with it or anything."

"It's slightly more complicated than that. My Pa was pretty much adopted as a member of his father's family," Aiden explained as he poured ketchup over his fries. "Plus he's afraid the family will react like my both my Pa and Da's families did."

"Fair enough. So what's his name?"

"Karl. He's with his family in Moldova for the week. He should be back tomorrow in time for the weekly extended family get together."

"Hey, I just remembered something," Jay said suddenly and began to search his pockets. He pulled out a folded neon green paper. "There's a little get together tonight at The Cavern Club." Aiden took the paper and opened it. "You might want to go, hang out with some of your old school mates. It'll be fun, I can promise you that."

When the two boys had finished with their meal, they walked through a nearby park, planning on checking out the music store on the other side. However, what they hadn't planned on was running into Taylor Talon, a large gorilla-like being with the intellect of an eighth of a teaspoon and an emotional range consisting of nothing more than surly. Talon was a nemesis Aiden had both in the muggle world and at Hogwarts. His mother had been a Slytherin in his Da's year and his father was a high status muggle. And as usual, he was surrounded by his usual group of stupid stooges.

"Well now, what do we have here mates," Talon addressed his posse, "a couple of street rats looking for a dumpster to crawl in?"

"Ooh, nice one Talon," Jay taunted, "think of that all by yourself? Is that what you've been working on all year?" Talon wasn't impressed, and Aiden was beginning to feel a familiar dull ache in his head again.

"Think you're so tough, Shorty?"

"I don't know if you know this yet, Talon," Jay continued in a mock-whisper, "but I'm taller than you are."

"I can still pound you good like always," Talon retorted, "_or_ I can show you _exactly_ what I've been doing this year."

"I don't know if you know this either," Jay said, "but I'm not into that kind of stuff, if you get my drift."

"Jay, I think we should just keep on going-"

"Now what makes you think we're just going to let you walk away, Flint?" The dull ache in Aiden's head graduated to pressure on his skull.

"Look, Talon we don't want any trouble."

"Well, you should have thought of that when you were born, Bugger." Despite the pain in his head, Aiden lashed out at the larger boy. Swinging his arm out, connecting his fist with the ugly lump's temple. Before anyone could do anything else, there was a flash of green light and the entire park was filled with a thick fog.

"Jay, where are you?" Aiden called out.

"I'm right here man," came Jay's voice to Aiden's right. When Jay was close enough to see Aiden grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the park, back in the direction they'd come.

The fog was everywhere. Not knowing what else to do, Aiden lead them in the direction he hoped his house was in, the pain in his head was doubling. The fog was so thick that on four occasions the two of them almost ran straight into the side of a building or the window of a shop. The two had to hang onto each other to ensure they wouldn't lose one another. When they reached the street Aiden's house was on a red jet of light sped past Aiden's face, missing both of them and hitting the pavement.

"What was that?" as the question left Jay's mouth more jets of red light were speeding past them. _'Stunning spells,'_ Aiden thought as he pulled his friend along, praying to Merlin that they could reach his house. The Stunning spells were everywhere. They were two houses away when Jay dropped, a Stunner having hit his shoulder. Aiden stopped and dropped to his friend's side. He pulled his wand out of his jacket where he always kept it and, ignoring the unbearable pain in his head, was able to send a small jet of red sparks in the direction of his house, hoping someone was there – and conscious – to see them.

He heard a popping sound to his left and was able to make out the form of his Da before a Stunner hit his right side. Then everything went black.

- 30 -

End Chapter 2

¡PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Guilt and a Meteorite

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one.

**Chapter 3 — Guilt and a Meteorite**

Aiden shifted slightly. He was lying in a bed, and every muscle in his body was stiff. He opened his eyes slightly, only to be greeted with a harsh light. He groaned in protest and lifted his arm up to shield his eyes. Hearing movement to his side, he opened his eyes, slowly and continuing to shield them from the light. When his surroundings came into focus, he was surprised to see the unmistakable surroundings of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Aiden?" asked the anxious voice of his boyfriend. He turned his head to see a pair of watery Cerulean blue eyes staring back at him. "Aiden, how do you feel?"

"Karl," was all Aiden was able to get out of his dry throat. He reached out for the younger boy. He was surprised when Karl not only took his hand but lay on the bed next to him, holding him as if scared he'd disappear. "Karl."

"I was so scared when they told us what happened to you," Karl said, choking on his tears. "When they said they brought you here," he whispered, "I feared the worst." Aiden cleared his throat, trying to regain control of his voice as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I've been so scared I was going to lose you," he said as tears escaped his eyes.

"Karl, it's okay," he managed to say, rubbing Karl's back soothingly.

"Aiden, I love you," Karl managed through the silent sobs threatening to take over. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." The two lay there for a long while, just holding each other, finding comfort in each other's arms.

"I can't really remember everything," Aiden said quietly once Karl had been able to calm down. "What happened to me?" Karl pushed himself into a sitting position, still grasping Aiden's hand.

"We were still in Moldova when it happened. Gran Molly owled dad. No one is really sure what happened, but authorities are pretty sure some sort of dark magic caused the unnatural fog," Karl explained. "The fog was too thick to really see anything. Your Da said he was in the living room when he seen sparks hit the window, and knew by their signature that they were yours. He was able to apparate outside and bring both you and your friend in the house." Aiden suddenly remembered his friend.

"Jay? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's as good as can be expected, really," Karl said as he looked over at the bed next to Aiden's. "The stunners were merged with some sort of dark curse. No one has been able to figure out what it is yet. They think it hit him harder than it hit you because he has no magic in his blood."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"They say he's in an induced coma. He should come out of it eventually assuming the spell wears off, unless of course they can find a counter spell," Karl said. "So right now, it's just a waiting game."

"So they have no idea who did it?"

"No," Karl shook his head. "By the time the fog lifted there was no one in sight." Aiden was silent for a moment, thinking back trying to remember what happened – yesterday? It was all a jumble in his mind. He had some questions he wanted to ask, he decided to start with the easiest one first.

"How long was I out?" He could see tears beginning to well in Karl's eyes again.

"Six weeks." Aiden looked at the younger boy in shock.

"_Six weeks?"_

"It's a good thing that Jay's older brother is a wizard, or else it would have been harder to explain what was going on." Aiden looked at Karl confused.

"Jay's older brother is a wizard?"

"Yeah, he's Matthias Rastus, the Keeper for the Moose Jaw Meteorites. He was just traded from the Ballycastle Bats."

"I knew I recognized him from somewhere," Aiden said as he looked up at the ceiling. He took a slow breath before asking his next question. "Before the fog surrounded us, I remember I was getting into a fight with Taylor Talon." Karl's expression changed slightly at this. "I remember seeing a flash of green light then nothing but fog. Does anyone know what the light was from?" The look on Karl's face was telling, but he needed to hear it.

"They found him in the park, with three others. They were all dead," Karl replied softly. "The Healers say it was the Killing Curse." Karl was silent for a moment, and Aiden closed his eyes, the dull ache in his head returning. "No one knew you were in the park when it happened, so they assumed what happened there and what happened to you were separate and isolated incidents." Aiden reopened his eyes.

"But now you don't think so?"

"How could they be separate? What if," Karl began, "what if someone was after you? What if you were a target of some sort?"

"A target for what?"

"I don't know," Karl looked worried and Aiden sat up, pulling the younger boy into a comforting embrace.

"Shh, it's okay. We're just jumping to conclusions now," Aiden said, rocking them back and forth.

"I hope that is the case," Karl whispered. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. I love you too much… I _need_ you too much."

"I know. I love you too. I don't know what _I'd_ do without you." They heard a throat clear and turned to its source. "Matt," Aiden said as he recognized Matthias Rastus.

"Hello, Aiden," Matt greeted as he took a seat between Aiden and Jay's beds. Aiden and Karl separated, but Karl remained sitting beside Aiden.

"Matt, I'm sorry about what happened to Jay," Aiden began, but was cut off.

"Don't be," Matt interjected. "It happened, it wasn't your fault. It just happened. Besides we have some of the best Healers in the world here at St. Mungo's. They're taking real good care of him." Matt looked over to his younger brother, a sad expression on his face. "We're just fortunate whatever the stunner was merged with didn't kill him." He looked back to Aiden. "That reminds me, it seems like we have more in common than either of us realized."

"So I heard. I had no idea you were a wizard."

"Yeah, it shocked me too when I found out you were one too," Matt said. "None of us had a clue, you hide it well."

"I guess that's one of the benefits of being raised in the muggle world."

"So, who's your friend?" Matt inquired, gesturing towards Karl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Karl, this is Jay's brother Matt Rastus. Matt, this is my boyfriend, Karl Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Karl," Matt reached over to shake Karl's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Matt," Karl replied as the two shook hands. For the next two hours the three talked about small things, from music (Karl had discovered a disbanded boy band from Moldova called O-Zone) to sports (Matt was on a three day break from quidditch in Canada).

"Well, it was great seeing you again Aiden, and it was nice to meet you Karl," said as he stood up. "I have to get going, mother will be wondering where I am. Plus she'll be wanting an update on Jay."

"It was great to see you too," Aiden said. "Good luck with quidditch."

"I hate to leave you, but I think I should go and tell the family you're awake," Karl said to Aiden as he stood up, kissing the older boy before leaving the room. When he was alone, Aiden lay down and looked over the figure of his friend lying in the next bed. He searched his mind, trying to remember everything he could from the day in the park. He knew that there was nothing he could have done to prevent any of it, but he still felt guilty.

- 30 -

End Chapter 3

¡PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Foggy Occurrences

**Disclaimer:** same as chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter 4 — Foggy Occurrences**

Aiden had been required to remain in St. Mungo's for three days after he'd regained consciousness. There was now one week left of summer vacation before the next school year began. Aiden and Karl would be beginning their seventh and final year at the school before they'd be expected to go out and make their own ways in the world. But at the moment, the two boys were unconcerned with anything beyond the garden hedge of the Burrow. Their parents and siblings had mad a trip to Diagon Alley to get all the required school supplies for the upcoming school year. After the incident that occurred right outside their home, the Flints had moved back into the Burrow – though more to avoid crossing Molly, as she had insisted the moment she'd found out what had happened.

Oliver didn't feel it was safe for Aiden to travel so soon after being released from St. Mungo's, so Aiden was left under the watchful eyes of his uncles Bill and Charlie – Molly and Arthur having accompanied the rest of the family to Diagon Alley. Karl had also stayed behind.

It was shortly after Aiden had been released from the hospital that Karl and Aiden had come out to their parents – and eventually the rest of the family. There was some shock where Karl's parents were concerned, but they were supportive. Aiden's parents admitted they'd suspected something for quite some time, and were equally supportive.

Aiden stood in the centre of the garden looking out across the grassland-like landscape that spanned between the garden hedge and the forest opposite. Karl stood behind him, arms wound around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. The two were content to just remain where they stood, gazing off into nothing without a care in the world. However, as with every content moment, the happy oblivious moment of escape was drawn to a close.

"Aiden, Karl, could you come inside now?" asked Bill Weasley. "The family will be home in a few hours and if we are to have dinner ready by then, Charlie and I could use your help."

"We'll be right in," Karl replied without letting his lover go. Bill grinned before retreating back into the house. Karl sighed as he turned back towards the field in front of them. "Looks like it's back to work." Aiden chuckled.

"Since when is cooking considered work for you?"

"Since my consciences and I put it to a vote," Karl grinned.

"Your 'consciences'?" Aiden turned his head towards the younger boy, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, my conscience has a split personality," Karl said simply by way of an explanation.

"Ah," was all Aiden could come up with. The two made their way into the kitchen of the Burrow and began helping the two older Weasleys prepare the evening feast.

After dinner had finished and everyone who wasn't staying at the Burrow had gone home, the remaining adults (plus Aiden and Karl – Karl's parents allowing him to remain with Aiden) lounged around the living room chatting and listening to the Wizard Wireless Network on the radio.

Aiden and Karl lay on the floor, a muggle chess set between them – it had been a gift to them the previous Christmas from their grandfather Arthur. Aiden was quite fond of it. The board had been made out of red cedar inlayed with ebony to create the contrasting squares; the pieces, artfully carved out of red cedar and ebony to match. They'd been left un-enchanted – much to the annoyance of their Uncle Ron.

As Karl debated his next move, Aiden studied the wood grain on the red cedar castle he'd taken from Karl's depleting "army". He grinned as Karl's rook overtook one of his own castles, his opponent aiming a happy smirk in his direction. As he moved one of the three pawns left in his possession between his knight and Karl's Queen, the radio newscaster outlined a strange occurrence at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead earlier that evening. Something about a group of strange people dressed in black leather uniforms and blood red cloaks. It was believed to be related to a similar appearance in the Hog's Head – also in Hogsmead – by deep sapphire cloaked individuals also dressed in black leather uniforms. Aiden, however, was unconcerned with these occurrences as Karl gave a small triumphant cry as he overtook Aiden's last knight with his rook.

"Check," Karl said, grinning widely at Aiden. Five moves later Aiden was tipping over Karl's King.

"Checkmate."

"Alright you two, I think that's enough for one night," called Oliver's voice from where he sat on the couch with Marcus going over quidditch plays for the start of the next season. While neither actually played professional quidditch anymore, Oliver was now the coach for Puddlemere United – the team for which both men had played for the better part of fourteen years. Marcus now worked at Hogwarts in Madame Hooch's old post.

The two teenagers made their way to the topmost bedroom – Uncle Ron's old room – and readied for bed. The Flint twins bunked in the Weasley twins' old room and Aiden's sister Nova had taken over their Aunt Ginny's old room.

Aiden lay down in Ron's old bed, drifting off to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow while Karl settled into the second cot that had been placed for his use.

- - -

He was enveloped in a thick fog. All he registered was a black void before a dim light was visible off in the distance, shining amongst the fog that seemed intent on crushing him alive.

The fog cleared and he found himself walking along a narrow walkway. The walkway looked to have been made out of a cliff face, and to either side of him he was able to see the crashing waves of the treacherous sea. He stood at the centre of the walkway, looking up at the lighthouse that towered around two hundred feet above him at the far end of the walkway. As he was gazing upward a gust of wind stuck him and nearly sent him tumbling over the side of the walkway. He dropped onto the walkways rocky surface and stared over the edge into the black sea water below as it sent waves smashing into the cliff face with the force stronger than that of a bludger in a professional quidditch game.

The wind died down as he lay on his stomach gathering his thoughts. He looked towards the lighthouse on one side of him. It was far away. He looked to his other side, seeing a wide expanse of bare rock ending in a sharp drop into the ocean. A few yards back the land was lined with large foreboding trees. It was the same distance from him as the lighthouse. He debated which way he should go before another gust of wind decided to topple him over the edge.

He shakily pushed himself into a standing position, thinking the dark forest would provide better shelter from the elements and there was no door into the lighthouse visible from his current position. As he turned back towards it he froze. He watched as the largest wolf he'd ever seen slowly ambled out from between the trees. It slowly advanced towards him before rearing up on its hind legs. _Merlin, it was massive!_ It stood about four times larger than a large man. Its fur was a dark black and it lifted its forearms, shaped oddly like a humans. Its front paws uncurled into long human-shaped fingers, fingers that were reaching out for him as the beast walked forward.

Without a second though, he turned away and raced towards the lighthouse. He raced around the lighthouses base, desperately searching for a door. He located to door on the opposite side and threw it open. Oil lamps lit the interior of the lighthouse and he stopped in the doorway, instantly wary of the current inhabitants he'd happened upon.

A large group of men, all dressed in identical black leather uniforms, blood red cloaks thrown back over one shoulder. The men stood in a large circle, along the wall of the lighthouse. Directly across from the doorway stood a large wing-back chair; in it sat an individual whose cloak hood was pulled up hiding all their facial features but their mouth and chin. This individual wore a slight smirk, and though he couldn't see its eyes, he could feel their gaze boring into him. With it, he felt a pressure building inside his skull.

Before he could concentrate on anything else he felt a sudden prickle in the back of his neck and a chill behind him. Turning around he saw that the fog that had dissipated earlier was returning. When it was a hundred feet away from him, the chill got worse and his breath came out in small clouds. From inside the fog emerged hundreds of any wizard's worst nightmare, _dementors._

He didn't realize he'd even reached for his wand as he cast the spell meant to repel the soul-sucking creatures. His patronus erupted from his wand and shot out towards the nearest dementors. But there were too many and they were advancing swiftly. He hadn't realized he'd backed up into the lighthouse until a number of the cloaked men darted out and seized him. He registered the door being shut as he was dragged towards the individual sitting in the chair and forced into a kneeling position.

He looked up to the half hidden face of the person in front of him. The slight smirk widened into a grin that showed off the person's teeth. He watched in horror as its canines slowly extended into fangs. He started struggling against his captors as the individual grasped hold of his head, forcing it to one side and exposing his neck. It leaned forward, its mouth opening. As its fangs grazed the skin on his neck he screamed and his world went black.

**- 30 -**

End Chapter 4

* * *

_chapter updated: November 19, 2007_


End file.
